Jennifer is back
by heartofeurope
Summary: The demon was not dead. He continued existence. Jennifer and the Succubus had become one. They both wanted to come to the surface again. The answer lay in Needys blood. The bite had transferred her not only demonic forces but also a part of the Succubus. A wayward part that rested deep in their subconscious, became stronger. A new shadow fell on Devils Kettle.


Jennifer's Body fanfiction

Authors Note:

_Thinking of the story gives me truly bad dreams, hope you like it and excuse my not perfect english _:)

Jennifer is back

CHAPTER I: Desire

6 years after the events in Devils Kettle only the newly built Melody Lane and a memorial stone near the forest remembered still evident at the fire and the series of murders. After the suicide Anita Lesinkys whose body was not found; she fell, according to eyewitnesses, after the slaying of the band Low Shoulders from a bridge; the media interest of this case decreased. The authorities wanted to close the case as soon as possible and so the search for Needy or her body has been set after a short time. There were just too many inconsistencies, fantasy stories in the testimonies. The case did not seem to solve. The local newspaper has always tried to play down the events, the community feared for the reputation of Devils Kettle. Also, the council opted for a small memorial stone outside the resort. The paintings which the students of the local Highschool drawed up in art class were handed over to the mayor, but they were created too large in general and the paintings remained imagination. The proposal of Alexis, which belonged to the scene of the goth Colin, Jennifer's third victim, met the subtle expectations of the community. The monument was a knee-high flat stone in which the names of the victims and a note on the happenings in a small brass plate were engraved. Since the location of the memorial stone is somewhat isolated at the edge of the forest often came high school students here to drink and hang out secretly. The stone straggled in time with dark green ivy, broken bottles and weeds lined him.

However, that what is happening was in the minds of the inhabitants still awake, it was as a curse lies over the place, something inexplicable and so attracted many residents away, especially young families. In contrast, plenty of tourists came initially to Devils Kettle, it was briefly as a gold mining town. You could accuse the owner of the new Melody Lane (like many other souvenir sellers as well) that he wanted to benefit from his choice of interior of the national interest in the case Anita Lesinsky and Low Shoulders. That he had a bad taste but you could not blame him. He had a love for the detail: The end of the beer taps was adorned with little silver skulls, on the large mirror behind the bar black flames were glued on, the lighting was kept in dark red and even the pool table had red covers. Many in the village found the bar vulgar, that it breached the feelings of the survivors of the victims with their morbid facility. But now strayed rarely "fans" of the events in the province. The bar had become mainly a meeting place for the local marginalized social groups and resting truckers. Known alcoholics, biker, jaded province-beauties; they all belonged to the core audience of this establishment. However, the bar became a meeting point for the gothic scene of Devils Kettle. Attracted by the dark interiors the mid-twenties, who have not gone to college or had returned from there, especially on the weekends, spent their time here.

"Hey Chuck do me a beer" cried a man at the bar. He was clothed with a red cap and dirty-gray shirt, the host do. Diagonally across from him on the wall hung a flat screen TV, which was showing the Soccer World Cup "I'll do it immediately Ed". The man behind the counter, who was clad in a black cowboy hat loosened his relaxed attitude and views of the newspaper and walked to the taps, while the beer runs in the glass, the door opened and bright light appeared in the through tinted windows and the unusual red lights dim bar. A group of goths came inside. "Ah, there are again our freaks" said the slightly older scruffy looking man at the counter. "Don't scare of my customers" replied the indignant host. In fact, the Melody Lane was up to Ed at the bar almost empty. Only a couple played billiards. The gothgroup went at a slow pace through the store and sat down unerringly to their regular place. A large table in a very dark corner of the already dim Melody Lane. "Hey Chuck, everything right?" welcomed one of the Goth the host. He was the spokesman of the group. Early twenties. He had the short hair turned black, black shirt and pants as black fingernails painted and he was wearing eyeliner, which seemed weird at its stout stature yet. He grinned at the host - his teeth were blinding white. The host replied, laughing, "I'm fine, as long as the store is still standing and not burn down."  
"You could use customers, in this dump is simply nothing going on" The goth ordered drinks for the other three of his group, which had already sat down, he scratched at his tattoo on the neck, a crescent moon, and he was letting his eyes hiked through the bar. "You're right, Jason. But tomorrow it is fully here, the United States plays in the World Cup." replied the host. "I hate soccer" said Jason, and put his right hand a bit annoyed on the counter. But with a little power, so that the silver rings on his finger clapped on the wood of the counter and made a noise. The host looked almost like forced briefly to Jasons tattoo on his hand, and gave him a drink. On his right hand Jason had the letters HATE tattooed on the fingertips. He took the drinks and went to his friends.  
"If someone scares the customers, then these freaks" said Ed and belched.  
"Maybe you're right, I've also been thinking about rebuilding the bar, the morbid device only seems to attract certain people, now that the tourists fail".  
"I'll tell you, not all are as tolerant as me. Make me another beer Chuck" said Ed and emptied with a swig of his beer glass 0.3 and went to the toilet.  
When sitting down Jason stroked his girlfriend Lynn by her also black dyed hair, with the left hand. On this Jason was tattooed LOVE. Lynn was attractive, not so much like Jennifer once, but she was a beauty in Devils Kettle. She wore high black boots, fishnet stockings, short skirt and black top with spaghetti straps. Her small firm breasts stood out clearly, she was very thin, almost too thin. On her neck she had edgewise tattooed in large type the numbers 6 6 6. If she wore as now tied hair back, the tattoo was clearly visible. She smiled at Jason as he placed the drinks on the table. She wore a small piercing in the gums of the front teeth, which looked a bit unkempt. Jason sat down beside her on the misted with black leather seat row. The other two, who sat around the table were not as attractive as Lynn. Debbie was at best chubby, evil tongues at school had called her fat, she wore short brown hair with red highlights and had a 5-year-old daughter, who she reared alone, however. Alexis was very thin and his eyes stung something out, besides, he had a large aquiline nose. All of the four knowed Colin, Jennifer's third victim. On the wall next to the table hung a photo of Colin on a collage along with many other photos.

"So Alexis so you've found this stone on Eibay we need for the ritual." Jason asked. "Yes fellas, here it is" Alexis took out an egg-sized stone, and laid it on the table. The stone glowed reddish, he seemed to formally enter the ambient color and strengthened it. Jason took it and looked at the stone. "Are you sure it is the right stone?" He asked subliminal aggressive. "He's from the same seller from whom we also have the ritual text, oh, on the occasion: I get another 400 dollars from you, the money we were going to share." Alexis said.

"From me you get the money when the ritual is complete, I do not pay for shit that does not work also you know, that I'm working at our cemetery and deserve nothing big." replied Jason. "For me, it is currently too bad" threw Lynn quickly afterwards, "but you get the money, you know I have my issues ... Hey, I'm even on toilet". Lynn got up and looked to Jason with her big brown eyes with a grin and pulled him along.

To Debbie Alexis said "Rather than here in the bar on the toilet snort lines they should give me the money."

Debbie shook her head and said "Yes that stuff is like a plague, but I have a good news, I think I can build contact with Needy, though their Facebook page is offline but I still have an old email address from earlier from school. I've got a text that is sent there with read receipt and it has been shown that it has been read."  
"Yes I have thought it, a jump from a bridge into cold water does not kill Needy, she has conferred the demonic forces." Alexis grinned, his face was not only joy but also something sinister, an evil, nasty grin. "Now we have just to lure her here yet."

Meanwhile, Jason and Lynn spent their time tightly entwined on the toilet. The toilet in the new Melody Lane was pasted with almost as many stickers how the old bar. Jason had his hand under Lynn's shirt and kneaded one of her breasts and squeezed her against the wall. Jason was licking about the 666 tattoo, than they exchanged violently kisses. Suddenly Lynn stopped and said, "Hey wait a minute, we can not long remain on toilet let's be quickly". She took her wallet out of her pocket and pulled out through a small plastic bag containing a white crystalline powder. She carefully sprinkled the powder on the toilet lid. Lynn made with her credit card the powder small and put two great lines.

"Wuuhuu" Jason said as he sat back down at the table. Lynn went to the record player and was looking for a song.  
"Hey Jason, we believe we could lure Needy, she looks probably in one of her old E-mail addresses," said Alexis.  
"It's running great, if we are lucky we are soon indestructible motherfucker and also .. hey .. we retaliate Colin and stiching this bitch for the third time a knife in her heart, naturally after we transfer her forces to us " Jason laughed . "The only question is how we want to lure Needy to Devils Kettle. We can't tell her that the blood of a person who was loved by the Succubus, can revives the Succubus."  
"That would be stupid, I do not know how much blood is needed but most likely she will not survives it and if so who knows if she still hates Jennifer, because she killed her for the sake of Chip."

The record player was going on, it played "Girl you'll be a women soon". Lynn came slowly danced to the group and embracing and kissing Jason. "I do not want more to this cliché gothic songs," she said briefly and grinned at the others in order to justify their questioning looks.

At the same time many miles away Needy stared out the window. The rain did beat against the window, the city swam before her eyes, everything was bathed in dark blue. The anonymity of the city gave her security. To build up a fake identity was not difficult. She dressed like a fixer with a long coat and pulled down over her face a hoodie, with unkempt hair, wide sitting pants she normally went out of the house, from her old nerd look no trace. However, it was a good disguise, her house was a large apartment building in a problem area with many black gangs. With her new style she went without attracting attention among the bustle of the city. But naked she was still very attractive, and especially strong by the demonic forces which she had been transmitted by Jen's bite. A normal life seemed to have been denied her by fate. Most of the time she spended as in this moment alone with thinking primarily about Jen. Everything in her life was currently apathetic, just the thought of Jen and about the darkness which having Jen and herself infested was in her mind. To her despair, the sadness about Chips death faded more and more as if he himself faded, becomes indifferent and somehow she thoughts that she was doing so again killing him by her growing apathetic towards him.

She thought of the kiss that Jen has given her that night when she had sex with Chip and she had almost approached Jen on the street. At this close emotional attachment to her since they're grew up together. Suddenly she realized that she was wet, as so often when she thought of her. She let herself fall backwards on her bed and touched her with one hand on her clit with the other she stroked her fierce nipple.

_Jen...Oh if I only had dared to have sex with you, I want to feel your lips, your perfect tits and your whole body, seeing in your eyes._

She was imagined herself that she licks the pussy of her former best friend. Before gradual build ecstasy she started to moan softly and moved her hand more and more on her clit. The hornier she became the more she longed for a cock and she suddenly thought of having sex with Chip and she wanted feels his loving bumps. At the thought of Chip their ecstasy transformed into rage. She tore up her panties and top and jumped out of bed and hit with full force against the opposite wall. When she turned around, she seemed to recognize Jennifer's face in the mirror. A demonic grimace. Jennifer seemed to grinned in the mirror with nasty smile and blood ran from her mouth. Needy ran screaming to the mirror and smashed it. With her bloody hands she picked up several sharp shards and began to cut arms and legs. Covered in blood she layed back in her bed. She noted that the sheets were damp. She felt the blood drain from her body run out. At the same time the indifference left her, she enjoyed the gentle pain. Suddenly she had to go back to thinking of Jennifer and it was as if she saw Jen standing before her. As she came to her naked on the bed and lay down on Needy. That Jen was holding her arms and bitting into her shoulder. She felt a sharp pain at her old scar. But the pain made her horny, she began to stimulate her clit again and imagined that she lolled with Jen in her own blood, to watch Jen in her deep eyes. Needy moaned, her body throbbed, she was completely covered with her own blood as she heard a knock from below.

One floor below ran the Chinese grocery-store-owner and his wife around excitedly and shouted "Damn prostitutes". The woman collided with a broom handle against the ceiling. The louder the two Chinese shouted and pounded on the ceiling, the louder Needy moaning. Everything was like in a tact: the cries of the neighbors, the pounding, her excitement and the look in Jen's eyes. And Needy cum, her whole body throbbed, she shook herself. Her entire muscles were still twitching on, inside she felt no more indifference, but strong feelings flooded her. As the hammering of the neighbors fell silent, Needy slept peacefully.

Next to the bed on a spartan table was a laptop. The laptop was turned on and a few over-sprayed blood stains were running from the display. In addition to thinking about Jennifer, reading her old E-mails was Needy a hobby. She read the E-mails in their old mailbox that she had been in school over and over again. Emails from former classmates, notices of the school, teachers, her mom, Chip and Jennifer. It was like a gateway to her old life, she wrote hundreds of E-mails, but she never sent off the messages. Needy knew she would be then looked up again. She was careless enough to ever log into the mailbox. At least she was logged on the wifi from a neighbor, so she had little protection.

An email arrived in the mailbox, _bling_, that program made a sound.

Needy was awakened by the noise. The blood had dried by now, her self-inflicted wounds seemed to heal again. Needy opened her eyes and looked towards the laptop, she saw that it was not spam and the same sender as a few days ago. With an athletic leap she got out of the bed, was putting her hands through her hair which was dyed dark red from the dried blood. She read the E-mail.

_Needy we have your Mom come to Devils Kettle or she dies_


End file.
